


Coworkers and Conflicts - Seto/Reader

by Ancientwhitefire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancientwhitefire/pseuds/Ancientwhitefire
Summary: this contains a lot more HEAT than i expected it to - i'm a bit surprised i even wrote something like this because i've never tried to do this type of writing before but i kind of liked writing it and i think it sounds pretty goodplease tell me what you think :) this was mainly thanks to EdwardBadassElric on deviantart for commenting on one of my other one-shots and encouraged me to write more :) thanks again!another old work I'm posting here
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Coworkers and Conflicts - Seto/Reader

Everyone knew when they heard vicious echoes through the halls of heels to get out of the way. And because it was you everyone ran for the hills. Your anger wasn’t something to be messed with and today wasn’t any different. Except when you went to make your rounds of dropping off edited articles to your boss the one and only Seto Kaiba. You lightly tapped your knuckles on the door as usual and went to open the door without hearing a come in as it was common for him to be busy or on the phone. And sure enough he was busy, but not on any conference call.  
The newly hired secretary was sitting on the edge of his desk with her fingers tightly woven in Mr. Kaiba’s tie and leaving dark red lip stains all over his neck. You gasp and your eyes flicker to ice blue and you turn around before he could even blink and slam the door behind you. You were now storming through the hallowed halls of the busy multi-billion dollar company building and fuming as if there was no tomorrow.  
A harsh hand on your shoulder caught you off guard and you were about to bite the person’s hand off when thinking they could talk to you right now but you hold yourself back as ice cold blue eyes stare at you again. There wasn’t anyone around you as you were headed towards your secluded office so you thought to freely speak your mind.  
“I didn’t see anything.”  
“Cut the crap.” He growled at you as his grip on your shoulder loosened to shove you slightly in annoyance.  
“I didn’t!” You almost roared but caught yourself as someone could hear you. You take a strong step forward and stick your chin up to challenge him. “All I saw was that whore on you desk.” Despite your ever stormy attitude, you were never one to insult someone, so calling someone a whore was way out of character for you. His eyes slightly widened at your statement and then he goes from glaring to studying you carefully.  
“You’re really mad about this.” He noted.  
“Of course I am!” You huff and cross your arms and turn slightly away from him. “Come on you have a reputation to uphold, if you wanted to hire something to distract yourself next time hire someone NOT in the work office.” You gritted your teeth that it almost hurt but you could barely contain your anger.  
“You think I intended this to happen?” He got angry again at her accusation.  
“I don’t know, you sure have the money to make it happen!” You waved your arms around at the building that he owned.  
“I thought you knew better.” He said darkly as his eyes iced over.  
“And I thought you knew better to rely on your brain and not your instincts.” You rolled your eyes, not threatened by his anger or his dark tones.  
“Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?” He tried mocking.  
“Not in this case!” You seethe as you get in his face again. “Think with the proper head.”  
“You think I would stoop so low to be attracted to something as desperate as her?” He asked as his posture showed that she was dangerously close to crossing the line.  
“Attraction doesn’t have to be involved.” You state as a matter of fact.  
“And you think you know someone who would be worth my time?” The question threw you off slightly and you take a moment to show the confusion on your face before you hesitate to answer.  
“Well…no, but—”  
“Then butt out.” He growled.  
“No! Not when it could’ve been Mokuba accidentally walking in on you.” You noted as you knew very well that Mokuba would stop by and visit his brother after the was done with school. She would know because Mokuba would come straight to her to see if he was on any calls or if he was in his office or in the technology division working on new material for his beloved Duel Monsters game. “It could’ve been me or him or even some big time business associate.”  
“It wasn’t.” He retorted.  
“Well next time be a bit more considerate, or at least lock the door.” You look over your shoulder as you’re quite done with having this discussion with him and try to walk away but he grabs your wrist and turns you around.  
“She came onto me. I didn’t even touch her.”  
“Oh right, so your arm on her back wasn’t touching her, psst right.” You spat as you ripped you wrist of out his clutches.  
“So you did see.” He noted as he became more studious again as if he was looking over notes for a new dueling disk.  
“Not the point.” You groan as you are tired of talking to him and embarrassed slightly that you made a point to mention that you did see a lot in that quick glance.  
“Why do you care what I’m up to anyway, despite my integrity?” He asked more calmly as he crossed his arms this time.  
“Because you're my boss and you should have some respect for yourself and your coworkers." He still continued to study you like you were some new project and it made you forehead throb. ”Look, I'll make this simple." You state with upmost importance. ”If you don't fire her then I will get security to take care of the matter."  
"Already done." He stated as his appearance never faltered as he delivered the news. But you on the other hand were practically left speechless and with slightly whiplash as your neck snapped towards him instantly.  
"What?" You gape.  
"I fired her and told her to get out." He stated again.  
"You did?" When he didn’t make a jump to correct her or add on, she breathed and leaned up against the wall to the side of them and leaned her head back slightly. ”Oh thank goodness..."  
"You feeling better?" He quirked as he ridged an amused brow at you.  
"Actually yes." You pant slightly as you place the back of your hand to your forehead and smile slightly.  
"Now back to my question..."  
"Hm?" You muse but you quickly gasp as he moves your face back to his with just a finger and the close proximity causes you to hold your breath in shock.  
"Why were you so upset?" You simply stare as your brain is taking a while to catch up. "Any time..."  
"I...well you know...Because I know..."  
"Articulate." He whispered impatiently as you continued to stutter. You gulp and breath through your nose to collect yourself slightly.  
"..I was mad." You breathe out and suddenly a weight on your heart lifts slightly and you begin to catch your breath. "After seeing you and her, I thought it meant I didn't know you as well as I thought I did." He stayed silent and you managed to look down at your shoes. And his shoes. And how your toes were practically touching and you blushed at the reminder of how close you were. You could practically feel him radiating body heat and it made your fingers numb.  
"You're too emotional." He stated after a beat almost as if he was critiquing her like a contract.  
"Huh?" Your head snaps up and you almost gasp at how his eyes even when shadowed by his dark bangs shine in the dimly light hallway.  
"You shouldn't worry yourself with knowing me completely because it's impossible. There will always be something you don't know." He expressed, again leaving you speechless at how formal yet personal he was acting. "But one thing to clarify: I would never go for someone like her." He leaned down at her to deliver the message clearly and you swallowed down your fear to reply,  
"Well...good to know." You wanted to smack yourself for your lack of vocabulary. He ridges a brow at you and you blink at him, waiting for him to obviously say what's on his mind.  
"Aren't you going to ask who I would go for, seems like something right up your alley." His comment sent your heartbeat hammering through your skull.  
"I think I'm good for today." You state quickly and turn on your heel to head back to your desk when a hand catches your hip and you freeze.  
"I wouldn't have minded if that was you trying to pull something like that on me." He breathes huskily and sent shivers all over your skin you had to bite the inside of your cheek to stop from squirming. "Food for thought." He takes a stand of your hair that was over your shoulder and moves it, just allowing for enough room for the back of his knuckles to tickle your slight bare skin. You flinch slightly but not in fear and you bite your tongue to distract you. It wasn't working and he chuckled deep in his chest as he enjoyed your reaction and this time went to move more of your hair over your shoulder so he was able to see more of your exposed neck.  
Your breathing becomes quicker as you fear who could witness this just as you witnessed that woman makes the moves on Seto. When he feels you shift slightly forward in an attempt to leave, his hand that was still caressing your hip bone tugged and brought your back into contact with his warm chest. Even without feeling with your hands you can tell your boss was in impeccable shape and suddenly you wanted to spin around and rip his shirt off. You squeeze your eyes shut at the nasty thought and tightened your fists.  
"You're fighting it." His voice echoed through your head.  
"I have to." You answer almost immediately and without your mind processing.  
"Do you really?" He almost chuckled.  
"...Yes..." You struggle to breathe out as your fists are turning white and your eyes are sealed shut. He turns you around and despite your current state you didn't have the energy or guts to fight him. Your chin is raised and your eyes open out of obvious curiosity. His ice cold eyes strike you to the core and send another wave of shivers through your body. He gives the slightest hint of amusement as his other fingers just barely touch your neck to see the goosebumps continue to envelope your skin. However his eyes never left yours and you feel even more trapped and isolated from the world, suddenly making you less afraid of being caught. "Yes..." You mumble and your 's' is soon cut off by his lips capturing yours in almost a vice like grip. The sensation made your crave to touch him and so you placed your hand on his hard chest and the other you wrapped around his back and gripped the fabric of his nice shirt in your hand. You lips submit to his movements and soon you feel his tongue licking your bottom lip and you don't hesitate to part your lips slightly and give him access. The kiss intensifies and so does the grip you both have on each other, however you were gripping on for dear life as you felt your knees buckle and he soon presses you up against the wall slightly in order for you not to fall. He releases your lips in order to kiss along your jawline and close to your ear before trailing down your neck. He treated you softer than when kissing your lips and the sensitivity was driving you crazy as your fingers found their way into his hair.  
"Your new assignment is to come to my office for debriefing.” He says in between kisses. He suddenly nips at the corner of your collar bone and you bite your lip to not moan but your throat betrays you. "Think you can manage?" He asks as he stops and looks at you dead on, your noses practically touching.  
"Stop asking questions." You shush him with a dead on kiss as you hungrily press your body to his and for a moment he lets your have the moment before you decide to part.  
"Glad we reached an agreement." He said.  
"I didn't say anything." You breathe heavily as you feel like you've run a marathon by the way your hearts beating through your chest.  
"You didn't have to." He growls in enjoyment as he cups your face again and your lips are fighting for dominance once more.

**Author's Note:**

> hope seto isn't distractedly OOC - some people mentioned it on dA but I'm still posting as is
> 
> if you want more seto/reader stuff let me know, and if you have a scenario for seto/reader let me know as well and I'll consider it :)


End file.
